<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moon River by ring_my_bell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926642">Moon River</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ring_my_bell/pseuds/ring_my_bell'>ring_my_bell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ring_my_bell/pseuds/ring_my_bell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero takes some days off with Dante.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moon River</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no excuses for this i was just emotional</p>
<p>hope you enjoy this mindless fluff bomb</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Killing demons. Saving the day. Being a hero. Kill more demons.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was usually how Nero’s days went. He loved what he did, yes he could never choose another life but… sometimes he’d like a change of pace, maybe not worrying about disgusting demonic spawn destroying cities or killing innocent people for once did not sound bad, not bad at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did devil hunters even take vacation? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know, so he called Dante. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Devil May Cry, what can I help you with?” Dante answered the phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dante.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, what do you want, kid?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero frowned. “I need a few days off, maybe a week.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero could hear Dante’s small giggle on the other side. “Are you sick or something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m just tired. But if I stop, who is gonna kill these insects?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Business has been really slow lately, kid. I don’t think it’s gonna hurt anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, you could stay over here, there is a spare room for you. If any job turns up you’ll know, how does that sound?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s… a great idea actually, I’ll take you up on that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero decided to take a week off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been 3 days already though, but it was nice having such slow days. Dante was also not doing much, nobody called since Nero arrived. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They talked a little. He actually didn’t have any real conversation topic with his uncle, most of the time it ended in awkward silence. But with each other respecting their respective spaces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero didn’t really know where their relationship was, neither did Dante. He was his uncle now apparently. He wasn’t used to that yet, he didn’t feel like his uncle at all. Well, it explains why they have white hair and blue eyes and demon blood, it was the only logical explanation. They were related, end of story.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But blood ties didn’t really affect how he saw Dante at all. He was still the insufferable, goofy and cocky Dante. In spite of it all, Nero still deeply cared about Dante and God forbid somebody found out about that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, it was hard to overcome this atmosphere. Nero was very bad at talking. Very, very bad. Dante was slightly better though, thank the heavens he tried to break the ice. If it was on Nero… the rest of the week would go on like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were eating together, pizza as always. Nero was annoyed at Dante’s horrendous eating habits. Good thing both of them were part demon so they could miraculously stay in shape. Dante tapped his fingers on the table and asked: “Howzit been with Kyrie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero was startled at the question. “Uh… she’s doing fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante looked away, the atmosphere got worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still together?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” It stung a little bit saying that, but it’s been months. Nero was almost over it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? What a shame.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero smiled sadly. “She was too good for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t say that, kid. I’m sure you did your best.” Dante chewed on the last bite of pizza.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I ended it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I realised… after what happened last year, after you know my dad ripped my arm off and left me to bleed on the floor, this kinda life was too dangerous for her. I didn’t want any harm coming her way so… I ended it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante was impressed by the mature attitude his nephew took, but it was so on brand for Nero to put other’s safety before his own wants and needs. He could tell he was still hurting a bit. He also knew how it felt, this devil hunter life surely didn’t allow much space for romance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, it’s fine, I’m doing well.” He wasn’t</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good to hear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as it came, it went away. Back they were to their awkwardness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero looked at Dante, it was weird seeing him with such casual clothing. Just a shirt and sweatpants, he had some of his hair tied back as well. It was a little endearing seeing him like this. Dante smiled and rested his chin on his palm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got something on my face, kid?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero looked away, he didn’t realise he was staring. “No, it’s just weird seeing you not wearing red, or leather. Or belts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante chuckled. “Consider yourself lucky then, kid, you’re one of the only ones that’s going to see me like this.” He got up and left his plate in the sink. After that he passed through Nero and squeezed his shoulder. “Get some rest, it’s late.” How long has it been since someone touched him at all?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante placed his other hand on Nero’s other shoulder. “You’re so tense, kid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ok.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, you ain’t fooling me. I can feel the tension in your shoulders.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero shivered, Dante’s strong grip in his shoulders was doing something to him, something he’d rather bury than face. “You took these days off to relax, yet you’re still so tense… I can help you with that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero gulped, that sounded so, so suggestive. His face was starting to warm up. Good thing he wasn’t facing Dante.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, follow me.” Dante said. Nero looked at him, bewildered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They left the kitchen, they were in the main room of the Devil May Cry. Dante was fiddling with an old record player. Music engulfed the shop, the quality of the audio wasn’t the best since it was a very antique record player, but it fit the aesthetic of the shop so well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this?” He crossed his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Some music to soothe the soul.” Dante started swaying to it. Nero laughed a little. “You’re not going to leave me dancing alone here are you?” He approached Nero. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to dance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A little fun isn’t going to kill you, kid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero rolled his eyes. “Ok, fine. But I said I’m ok.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante smiled, he bowed offering his hand to Nero, how gentlemanly, Nero thought ironically. He took his hand and followed Dante’s lead, they simply waltzed around the shop slowly. Letting the music guide their feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t really say anything, they just looked at each other and danced. Nero breathed deeply, he could feel the tension leaving his muscles, the relaxing music plus Dante’s presence and grip on his waist were doing wonders, much to his dismay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero looked at Dante’s lips involuntarily. All of this was so… romantic. He couldn’t help his mind going places. He quickly cast his eyes back to Dante’s own. He was still smiling softly. This was a very different Dante to the one he was used to, but not to say he was disliking it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His shields finally lowered and he rested his head on Dante’s shoulder as they swayed. It’s been so long since he was able to relax like this, he was always on the move, always something on his mind, always stressed about something. But now… he had nothing on his mind, he slowed down. He was genuinely enjoying this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hoped Dante was too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The music ended and so their waltz.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero lifted his head up and let go of Dante’s hand and shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Feeling better?” Dante asked, still holding Nero’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, a lot actually. Thanks”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante smiled. “Don’t mention it, kid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero smiled faintly, a very rare sight. “Well… I guess I should go to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante pulled his hand away from Nero’s waist. “Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Nero didn’t move from his spot, neither did Dante. They just stared at each other for god knows how long. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero started to move away to leave, but before he could, Dante interrupted him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero’s gut reaction was to back off. Many things were passing through his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you drink, old man?” Nero asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero scratched his head. He didn’t even know what to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What did you expect from two affection starved demon-human hybrids? Of course it would end in disaster if they were left alone together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He really didn’t know what else to say. Of course he wanted this thing that bloomed between them just now, finally he found some comfort, some peace of mind… but still, he was insecure, the fact that Dante was his uncle was the last thing on his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But still, if there was someone on this damned earth that could give him that comfort, that peace was Dante and only Dante, much to his dismay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he decided not to back out from this, he needed it. He knew Dante needed it too. They were already fucked up anyway, scarred forever by their experiences. If they were to be each other’s solace, so be it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t… hate it.” Nero looked away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante was shocked, he thought he had fucked up big time. “You… what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t fucking hate it, geez.” Nero’s face was burning, that made him even more embarrassed, being betrayed by his own feelings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante got closer to him, he grabbed Nero’s waist. His face was inches apart from Nero’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can go slow, if you want.” He slowly rested his forehead on Nero’s own, scared he might spook him away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero breathed in. “That sounds good to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante smiled. “How about another song then?” He grabbed Nero’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero chuckled. “Sure. Just don’t step on my foot.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>